1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (PDP), and more particularly, to a highly efficient plasma display panel that can be driven with low power and obtain high luminous brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels are flat-panel display devices that form images by using visible light produced from a phosphor material excited with ultraviolet (UV) rays generated by a plasma discharge.
In the plasma display panels, a front substrate on which discharge electrodes are arranged and a rear substrate on which address electrodes are arranged are attached to each other while a plurality of barrier walls defining a plurality of discharge cells are interposed between the front and rear substrates. A discharge gas is injected between the two substrates, and then a phosphor material coating the discharge cells is excited by applying a discharge voltage between the discharge electrodes. Then, images are displayed using visible light generated as a result of the excitation.
In a related art, a large portion of a phosphor layer is attached to side surfaces of barrier walls, and flowable phosphor paste does not securely adhere to the side surfaces of the barrier walls and flows down. Thus, phosphor remaining on the side surfaces has neither a sufficient nor regular thickness. In addition, visible light generated from the phosphor is not emitted upward, that is, in a display direction, but is discharged in a side surface direction of the barrier walls. Thus, visible light extraction efficiency is low. Since bottom surfaces of the discharge cells where phosphor is concentrated are apart from a front substrate having discharge electrodes arranged thereon, a sufficient amount of UV light does not reach the phosphor and thus fails to effectively excite the phosphor. Since an address discharge occurs along a long discharge path corresponding to the height of a discharge cell, a high address driving voltage is required, and a sufficient voltage margin is not obtained.